Water Warrior
by RockinWaterBender
Summary: Katara and Zuko are trying to make a life of their own together after the war.  But when something threatens the life of the ones she loves, Katara drastically does anything in her power to keep them safe.
1. Chapter 1

Katara sighed as she rolled onto her back in her big bed. The golden silk sheets were foriegn against her skin and they felt good. Katara ran her hands across the cool silk sheets beside her where her soon to be husband should have been sleeping. She should be in his arms right now breathing in his scent. The thoughts they would share while their hearts beating in time together. Katara longed for it to happen, but she knew it was highly doubtful A knock at the large oak doors, made Katara groan. The thing is, when you are married or getting married to royalty, there is absolutley no privacy at all. Zuko insisted on hiring a personal maid for Katara to accompany her anywhere even though Katara protested against it. Teng Su, was a petite young girl about the age fifteen. She liked to gossip and ramble on about fashion and the latest scandals. She was an entertaining companion to stroll around the gardens with besides her obsession with her brother. Teng Su thought Sokka as a warrior god in need of a real woman to handle like herself. Katara would always roll her eyes and smirk with amusement. Katara got out of the warm silky bed and pulled on a blue silk robe. She opened the door to see Teng Su as usual waiting.  
"Good morning, Katara. I've come to help you dress for breakfast." She answered as she breezed past Katara to her wardrobe. Katara just sighed in boredom.  
"I have no need of you Teng Su for dressing myself." Katara said and gently shoved her away from her simple assortments of gowns. Katara simply stuck her hand in and pulled out a plain blue vneck dress with a small black belt to cinch around her waist. Her dress only came to her knees which caused most Fire Nation women to whisper, but Katara didn't care. It made her comfortable and she always wore her navy tights under them with her boots. Teng Su offered Katara her comb and hair beads. Katara took the comb and shook her head towards the beads.  
"It's a nice day out, I'll leave it down today." After she was fully dressed and ready, Katara flung open the double oak doors and walked down the marble hallway like she had nothing to loose. She could smell the frying eggs and pork before she even entered the dinning room. Sokka sat beside Toph who was across from Aang. Besides them, the room was deserted.  
"Sugar Queen! Bout time you rise and shine." Toph grumbled and Katara felt her face break out into a grin. Sokka nodded in her direction while he fed his face full of sausage and pork. Katara took her place beside Aang and skimmed her eyes around the room, hoping she just missed him and he was there somewhere.  
"He isn't here." Aang said as he patted Katara's hand gently. Katara couldn't help, but have her face fall in disappointment. A plate was brought out and placed in front of her and Katara's mouth began to water. As she forked some eggs in her mouth, Aang got down to business. With him as the Avatar and the last air bender on the earth that they knew of, Toph as the Earth Nation's ambassador, and Katara as the Water Nation ambassador with Sokka at her side with warrior tactics, they often filled each other in on key information. "There were some protesters outside the palace gates this morning, but I put them in their place." Toph said as she grinned wickedly.  
"Yeah I caught a glimpse of that. Nice with the rock pummel." Sokka high fived her proudly.  
"Well apparently there are protesters like the ones Toph...pummeled...everywhere! We need to think of something fast before it gets out of hand!" Aang said as one of the servants wisked away his empty plate and glass along with Sokka's and Toph's. Katara nodded to the servant who bowed and took her half eaten eggs and untouched tea.  
"Maybe I should take a road trip around to the Nations to see how really bad it is." Aang suggested to Katara.  
"You can't go alone. We will go with you." Toph stated and got up.  
"Now if you guys will excuse me, Twinkletoes and I have some practicing to do." Aang sighed torturously and got up to follow Toph from the room.  
"Sorry sis, but I HAVE to see this." Sokka said and hurried after them. Katara sat in the room as bustling servants raced to gather the meals of Great Nobles. A servant rushed buy with a golden platter in golden robes only the Fire Lord's servants wore.  
"Excuse me!" Katara shouted on impulse and raced after the frazzled man.  
"Yes Master Katara?"  
"If you don't mind, I would like to take this to the Fire Lord myself. I have matters I would like to speak to him about anyhow." Katara said.  
"Well I don't know.."  
"It will be alright." The servant smiled gently and carefully handed her the platter then bowed before racing away. Katara then set out towards the Fire Lord's offices. Katara waltzed through the oak doors with gold trim into his sitting area where his clients sat. She huffed an angery breath before turning to knock on his office door that was closed as usual. "Come in." His voice rang out angirly and Katara opened the door to find Zuko hunched over parchment at his desk. He didn't look up when he motioned with one hand to a small table in the center of the spacious room.  
"Sit the tray there and close the door on your way out." He instructed. Katara sat the tray down and stroded over to the door swinging wide open and slammed it shut with all her might. Zuko looked up furious until he noticed Katara with her hand on the knob, then his temper disolved and his eyes softened.  
"Katara. I wasn't expecting you." He said as he pushed away from his desk and began to make his way towards her.  
"I forgot to schedule a appointment with you, sorry." Katara replied icily and stared at him in his amber eyes that always made her knees turn to jell-o. She had to admit that he did look rather delicious in his black bending pants, boots, and loose tunic. His dark hair was shagged in his eyes that looked as if he hadn't had sleep in years. Zuko frowned at her comment.  
"Katara, you know that I've been busy lately. I'm trying, really I am."  
"If you were than why do you insist on leaving the warm bed with the girl you love in it to work on parchments? I think that it can always wait till morning." Katara said as her temper flared up. Zuko drug a hand through his hair and sigh in frustration.  
"I didn't know it matter that much. I'm sorry. I wish you would have told me sooner." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Katara couldn't help, but melt into his embrace. "Well it's kind of hard when you are always gone." She said and looked up into his breathless eyes. His lips feathered over hers but before he could pull away, Katara latched her fingers in his gloriously thick hair and held his mouth to hers which attacked with the hunger similar to Katara's. She felt her hand snake down to tug his tunic out of his waist band, but his hand clamped down on hers and pulled it away.  
"Not right now. I got a meeting in five minutes, and I doubt they want to use the desk the same way I want to use it right now." Then he saw Katara's wounded expression and felt her pulling away.  
"Later. I promise. I will come and find you." Zuko replied and swept his lips along her jawline to make her tremble.  
"Later." Katara said in a sigh and walked out of his offices in a daze and a silly grin displayed on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

By mid afternoon, Katara was humming absently as she and Teng Su worked in the garden which was now popping up fire lilies everywhere. Toph and Aang practiced a safe distance from her precious garden while Sokka wrote a parchment letter to Suki. The sun was warm on her skin and it felt nice. It was one of those rare days when the sun wasn't smoldering hot, making every single human break out in a sweat from just walking outside. Katara scooped out the cool earth and placed a seed inside the small hole. Teng Su then covered it again and poured alittle water from the fountain onto it. They repeated the steady process over and over again in the faint heat of the afternoon.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang's voice protruded through the quiet, calm, air towards her and Teng Su. Katara turned around to see Aang bounding towards them with a sly grin that could only mean one thing.

"Do you want to battle me? I promise I'll take it easy on you." He said and humor lit up his beautiful big grey eyes. Katara shook her head and stood up to brush off the dirt from her hand.

"I would love too." Katara said as he lead her to the open space where Toph was placing a chunk of earth back to it's original spot. She looked over her pale shoulder at them and sent Katara a toothy grin.

"Sparky will throw a steamer if he finds out that I destroyed his garden." Then with the last piece of earth in place, Aang took his place on the other side of the green lawn. Katara curled the water from a nearby fountain around her legs and waist to lithe between her fingers impatiently, waiting for it's command.

"Alright you two, you know the rules. No playing dirty, Katara. No faking injury, Aang." Toph mentioned and backed quickly to the sidelines before the first gust of air was thrown. Aang usually only used air on her, but now he used all his power just to defeat her. Katara felt a smirk spread across her tanned face as a wave washed at her feet to gather in front of her in a protective shield against Aang's quick fire kicks. With her wall still surronding her, Katara flicked the wrist of her right hand to send a small whip of water at Aang's ankle. It did it's job by knocking Aang to the ground in true suprise. He quickly regained his feet and narrowed his eyes on Katara's. The ground began to shake violently as Katara lost her balance and her wall dropped to the grass. She had to quickly jump to the left as the ground broke where she had stood two seconds before. Aang was getting alittle too serious in this 'game', Katara thought to herself as she found herself dodging a fireball that singed the tips of her mocha hair.

"Aang, take it easy!" Toph called, but Katara couldn't hear her. She only heard the pounding of her own heartbeat. She could feel her blood pulsing quickly through her veins as her breath quickened. Her arms began to shake as Katara felt her pulse fly out of control. She sent Toph a look of horror and the blind girl was at her side in an instance with Aang following. Toph laid her cool hand on Katara's wrist and her eyes grew wide with question as the pulse quickened.

"Sokka! Go get a healer quick! Teng Su, get Sparky now!" She ordered as Katara felt her knees buckle. Aang caught her in his arms before she hit the ground and looked at Toph as Katara's petrified whimpering filled the silence.

"Something, is controling her. We need to get her inside now!" He said and sprinted up the palace steps and to her rooms, with Katara all the while whimpering and whirling her eyes around in confusion. What was happening to her?


	3. Chapter 3

Katara awoke with a start as a blinding sun shaft filtered through a window near her head. She looked around to see lavish silks and furs covering every surface. This wasn't her room...  
"Thank gods you're awake. We were just about to slap you from all that snoring." Toph sneered as she came to Katara's side in the strange bed.  
"Where...What...I do not snore!" Katara shreiked and sat straight up in the unfamiliar bed.  
"Yes you do, trust me." Sokka said and chuckled quietly. Katara shifted the silk covers and tried to get out of the big bed when Toph gently pushed her back down.  
"You need to stay in bed. Twinkletoe's orders." Toph said and replaced the covers on Katara. Katara frowned and thrusted them off her almost bare body.  
"I don't need to be babied. What happened?" She asked and stood and clasped the black robe tightly around her.  
"You were practicing with Aang in the garden and you suddenly got intense and you started to shake." Sokka informed her and grabbed her elbow as Katara wobbled with her lack of balance. Katara thought back and remembered fighting Aang and loosing control of her bending.  
"I lost control. It felt like someone else was controling me." She whispered more to herself than to anyone in the room. Sokka guided her to a plush chair and she sat willingly to catch her breath.  
"Somebody go get Zuko." Sokka ordered one of the guards that stood silently in the room. Katara threw a questionable look at Toph as one of the guards left.  
"Zuko insisted that there be two guards stationed outside this chamber and two inside. He takes protection to the extreme dosen't he?"  
"Only when it comes to me, is when he tends to be overprotective. He treats me like a little weak child sometimes." Katara grumbled and narrowed her eyes at the remaining guard.  
"You go and relieve the other two outside. I don't need protection." Katara said and the guard looked confused.  
"Fire Lord Zuko said-"  
"I don't care what Fire Lord Zuko says. I say to get out and take the others with you! Thats an order!" Katara shouted. The guard quickly retreated to the door, bowed, then left.  
Toph looked back at Katara with wide eyes.  
"Ooooo Sparky isn't going to be very happy.."  
" Who cares what Zuko thinks. I'm not a child." Katara snapped back and stood once again just as the door slammed open to reveal a very angry Zuko.  
"Where are the guards?"  
"I told them to get out. I don't need them." She replied and everyone could see Zuko's temper begin to rise even higher than it already was. He stroded across the room and gripped the tops of Katara's arms and shook her hard. Sokka stepped forward and pulled Zuko away.  
"Get your hands off her. Zuko, you need to go. Your temper is high enough as it is. The last thing we need is for you to burn my sister to a crisp." Sokka said calmly and planted himself in front of Katara protectively. Zuko stared wide eyed at Sokka for a moment and then groaned as her rubbed at his eyes vigiorously.  
"I'm sorry, all the stress and tension is getting to me. I didn't mean it." He apologized to Sokka and stepped around him to take Katara into his arms. Aang then came sprinting through the doors.  
"Katara! You're finally awake! How do you feel?" He asked and took a seat in the chair she had recently occupied. All eyes then turned to Katara.  
"I feel alittle weak, but I guess that's because I've been laying down for so long. Other than that, I feel fine." She said as Zuko's arms tightened around her just a little. She ignored this and looked at Aang.  
"What do you think it was?"  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I have a hunch that if it is something, its a spiritual being. I'm going to have to read up on it." Aang then slid his gaze to Zuko's.  
"The library is all yours for however long you need it." The Fire Lord replied and Aang nodded and looked back over at Katara.  
"Since we have no idea what it was, it's only good for you to stay inside the palace at all times just in case this happens again." He said and Katara narrowed her eyes into tiny slits.  
"There is no way I'm going to sit in this place! I will not do it!" She raged and broke free of Zuko's embrace and lunged at the Avatar with her hands. Sokka dove for Aang and pushed him to the floor right as Katara grabbed at the space that now Sokka stood frozen. Katara felt her energy pull at her skin and she huffed to control her plummeting will power. The shaking began as she fought the inside battle over her body and mind. Before she could stop herself, her hands bended the water out of a vase and formed to Sokka's body, freezing him to the wall. The shaking began to cease as Katara calmed whatever was inside of her. She didn't loose all her energy and suddenly grow tired this time, but she did begin to feel alittle woozy in her head.  
"What-" She began to say before Sokka began to shout.  
"Help me! My sister is gonna kill me! I don't want to die! SUKI!" He screamed on the top of his lungs. Aang slapped his hand over his mouth and chuckled alittle.  
"Sokka, it's over. You didn't get hurt just alittle cold water, thats all."  
"Cold water? Katara you better unfreeze me this instant." He demanded and Katara let the water wash down to puddle on the floor at his feet.  
"Something is happening to me."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week being imprisoned in the palace, and already Katara was going insane. Countless ladies tried to invite her to afternoon teas or to go for a stroll throughout the palace, but Katara dreaded them so she continued to decline every request. Usually she was always in the library with Aang, looking for anything close to what her problem was, but today Katara had a plan.  
She lay in her bed as Zuko got up and dressed in his heavy imperial robes to go off to do his duties for the day. He kissed her quickly and was out in a flash. Usually Katara would roll over and go back to sleep and wait for Teng Su to come and wake her, but not today. She threw the blankets to the side and dressed in her blue tunic, navy leggins, whale hid boots, and hair braided down her back. She threw a red cloak over her blue attire and drew the drawstrings around her neck so she looked less noticable. She quickly fumbled with the leather straps of her water flask until it was tied securely around her waist. Katara then cracked the door open to see the hall empty and silent.  
She slid out of her chambers and pulled the hooded cloak closer around her and put her head down. She walked briskly towards the palace doors. Right before she rounded the bend to the stairs that lead to the big oak doors, Katara collided right into a chest. She glanced up to see Sokka who was probably on his way to check up on her.  
"Woah, didn't see you there. Sorry." He said peculiarly as he peered down on her with his unmistakable water tribe eyes. Katara felt her mouth go dry as she started to panick.  
"My apologies, Great Warrior of the Southern Water Tribes." She replied in her painted lady voice that sounded more like a whisper. She knew Sokka would buy it so she hurried past him and down the marble steps to freedom, leaving her brother to whistle down the hallway proudly.  
Once outside, Katara flung the heavy blood red material from her shoulders and sprinted down the dozen sets of steps to the gate and down to the Fire Nation's capital city below. What she didn't know was that a certain blind earthbender was present throughout the whole charade and smiled faintly at her rule breaking and sly tactics.

Katara couldn't help, but smile broadly as she walked through the bustling crowds of The Capital. Dozens of merchants and peddlers lined the streets and even more people walked through the cobblestone walkways, shouting and bartering with sellers. She loved the buzz of people talking loud and greetings of friends and family. She passed a bookstore and decided to go inside.  
"Hello." Katara said as she waved courtiously to the girl her age behind the counter.  
"Hi. Welcome to Teiji's Bookstore. Have a look around and see if anything interests you." The girl replied and sent Katara a kind smile. Katara walked down aisle after aisle of bookshelves and racks of paperback mysteries. She debated on picking an adventure story or a horror, when a clatter startled her from her thoughts. She looked around at the shelves and followed to where the sound came from. She walked to the store and saw nothing out of place. She began to turn away and head back to where she stood earlier, when a slight movement caught her eye. A blue leather book fell to the floor from one of the dustier shelves, leaving a cloud of dirt in its wake. Katara cautiously slid her eyes around to see if there was anybody near, but there was no one. She picked up the book and once again looked around. The cover felt smooth in her palms as Katara curiously opened it up. Inside were spells and enchanting drinks that caused love, death, and war. She leafed through them intriguingly and came across a spell that sounded like something Gran Gran would have used to make an herbal remedy. Katara looked around and then back at the spell book. She repeated the lines quietly aloud.  
"Agitar En La Tierra" Katara said and looked around her to see if anything would happen. Katara sighed and went to put the book back on the shelf when the walls began to rattle around her. Books fell out of their places and bits of the ceiling crumbled onto Katara. She quickly dove into a corner and huddled into a small ball trying to protect herself from the flying debris. She sat there for about a minute until the shaking stopped. Katara lifted her head up slowly to see the damage to the little bookstore, when she heard herself gasp.  
Every book was neatly in place on their shelves and the ceiling was perfectly intact. Katara looked over at the spell book she had thrown down in an attempt to dodge the crumbling store around her. It lay open to the exact spell page she had recited. She wasn't going crazy, was she? Katara stood up shakily and picked up the book with clamy fingers. She made her way up to the front of the store where the girl she had seen earlier was reading a book of her own.  
"Ah, I see you've got one you like. Let me see... That will be five copper pieces please." The girl said with a smile and Katara robotically pulled out the right amount of money. She gave it to the girl with shaking fingers.  
"You didn't feel that?" Katara asked as the girl placed the book carefully into a paper sack.  
"Feel what?"  
"The shaking." The girl sent her a peculiar look and handed over the bag.  
"Are you feeling alright miss?" She asked concerningly. Katara shook her head and placed a small smile on her face.  
"It must be the heat getting to me. Thank you." Katara said with gratitude and hurried out of the store.


	5. Chapter 5

With the paper sack in hand, Katara strolled down the street, still alittle bit confused about what had happened back at the bookstore. She thought a nice hot cup of jasmine tea would clear her head as she entered The Charring Dragon, Iroh's tea shop. She sat down at an empty table and dug out the spell book as she waited for a server. Katara bent over the book and studied the spells intently. Katara was so lost in the book that she didn't notice the setting sun through the windows and Iroh sit down across from her with two cups of jasmine tea. The clatter of cups startled her out of her daze of magic.  
"I take it that no one knows you are out and about?" Iroh raised a brow as Katara gulped down the hot tea and munched the bowl of fire flakes he had brought for her. She looked up at the old man's sly smile.  
"No, but please don't tell anyone.." Katara pleaded and Iroh held up his hands in surrender.  
"No need to beg. The soilders were already through here asking for your whereabouts. Scared my customers out of their minds they did." He said and sent her a toothy grin before sipping his tea. Katara smiled  
"Thanks. I came here to ask you about something important." She proded and Iroh nodded at her to continue.  
"You have probably heard about my incidents and I was wondering if you had any idea what it was?"  
"Ah, young Katara, I've seen many things, but this spiritual being able to control a benders element and body is nothing I've ever expierenced or heard of. It's quite interesting theory if you think about it, but I'm sure it's nothing fatal." Iroh assured her and Katara's stiff figure relaxed alittle bit. She looked out the nearest window and saw the sun disappearing rapidly behind the horizon line. She gathered up her book into the paper sack and gave Iroh four gold pieces. Just when he was about to object, Katara held up her hand.  
"For the tea, talk, and the little lie." She smiled and pecked the man's wrinkled cheek before dashing out the doorway. Katara felt her boots pounding hard against the cobblestone, as she sprinted in the direction of the palace. She became out of breath as she neared the steps so she slowed to a fast walk. Her loud, labored breathing did not hide their footsteps.  
They were on her as fast as they appeared. Three of them dressed in black outfits that were ment for people to slink around in the shadows. These were those people. Katara felt the air whoosh out of her lungs as one black clad figure tackled her to the ground and pinned her by her throat. They blocked off her oxygen as Katara struggled to heave the muscular body off of her. Her blood began to boil and her palms began to itch for contact of water. Katara knew that it was happening again, but she didn't try and fight it this time. She felt the power claw its way out of her fingertips and her vision began to blue and brighten. She looked up at the stranger that held her in a death grip and shoved them off of her and into the nearby brick wall. One of the others caught her from behind and she felt her tunic rip from the neckline to her side. It fell off her shoulder, revealing her bleach white wraps and mocha skin that now shivered in anticipation. She quickly popped open her water flask and bent a water whip that bubbled under her fingers, ready to unleash its wrath upon the black figure. The second stranger was sent flying into the first and the brick wall. Katara felt her vision zero in on the third figure approaching her with a golden blade sword. It caught the moonlight as she drew up to her full height and a fierce snarl ripped through her teeth. The figure hesitated before rushing her with the sword aimed straight for her heart, but Katara was too fast for her opponent. Water washed from the moist air into a shield in front of her and the monsterous wave came crashing down onto the figure, washing away his sword. Katara kicked it farther away before throwing the third black figure against the wall. With one last growl, Katara felt the energy rush out of her as fast as it had come. She turned towards the heap of black cloth and moaning bodies before making a dash up the steps to the gates.  
Katara finally made it onto the palace grounds and pushed her legs that now felt like heavy boulders up the marble steps and through the doors she was hastily escaping from only hours before. She slammed the doors shut behind her and slid down to the ground with her back against them, trying to draw deep breaths of air into her lungs. Teng Su was walking down the steps when she saw Katara and her platter that she was carrying, clattered to the floor.  
"Master Katara!" She shouted and raced down the stairs to Katara's side instantly.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No I'm fine, I just need, to catch, my breath." Katara struggled to tell Teng Su. The servant ran her eyes over Katara's ripped tunic and exposed skin. Her throat was beginning to bruise and her lip was swollen.  
"We must get you to your chambers before someone sees you." She said and threw one of Katara's arms over her shoulder and helped her to her feet. Slowly, Katara and Teng Su made their way up the stairs and down the hall to Katara's chambers. It was cool and dim inside as Teng Su lay her gently on top of the sheets and began to disrobe her.  
"No, Teng Su, I can, manage." Katara panted as she tried to sit up and untie her boots with shaking fingers. She began to grow frustrated as her trembling fingers couldn't undo the loose knots. Katara felt tears slip down her cheeks and a frustrated moan escaped her lips as she began to sob. She felt weak and helpless and she didn't like it. Teng Su gently took Katara's hand away and began to unlace them herself. Soon, Teng Su had her in a red silk sleeping robe that slide across Katara's skin like a whisper. Teng Su patted Katara's hand and went to leave when Katara heard herself call out to her. The servant looked back at her with a serious expression upon her face.  
"Don't worry Master Katara, I will not tell anyone." She said and grabbed the door handle. Katara felt herself call out to Teng Su again.  
"Teng Su. Will you sit with me? Atleast for alittle while." She pleaded and Teng Su's face broke out into an expression of kindness and care.  
"Of course." Teng Su pulled over a rocking chair and held Katara's hand as the tears trailed down the waterbender's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Pounding footsteps awoke Katara who finally started to doze after a long talk and crying session with Teng Su. The servant bolted upright from her postion by Katara's bedside and walked over and opened the door to see what the commotion was. She could see past Teng Su, Zuko storming down the hall with his hair in a disarray and his tunic flowing out behind him, showing off his glorious chest to everyone and anyone. Katara quickly turned away cringing as she stared out at the midnight sky. She knew that he was going to be furious with her, but she was fully unprepared for what she thought was coming.  
Katara heard Zuko shout at Teng Su who made an attempt on closing the door before he got there, but he was too fast for her. He had probably caught the door and shoved it open.  
"You let me in, wench. I have some buisness to attend to." He snarled and Katara could hear Teng Su say boldly.  
"Master Katara, is not at her best. She has had quite a day and needs her rest now."  
"How dare you tell me what I can and can not do! She is my fiance! You have nerve. Your best bet is to move out of the way before you are without a job." He threatened and Katara sat straight up in her bed and got out to pad over to where Teng Su still stood, planted frozen to the ground. Katara put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. The servant sent Katara a look of concern before she excused herself and shuffled down the hall to her quarters. Zuko then huffed before her in a heated blaze. She held open the door and he marched inside.  
"What were you thinking Katara?" Zuko shouted with his hands in fists at his sides. She quietly shut the door behind her and leaned against it before she calmly spoke.  
"I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry, but I found something that Aang might-"  
"It was completely irresponsible for you to sneak out of the palace without my permission! Not only did you lie and say you would stay inside until this is fixed, but you ignored my wishes completely!" His eyes blazed like hot coals. She couldn't blame him for being angry, but there were more important matters at hand.  
"Zuko, listen to me. I was jumped on the way back to the palace and I think I know why. You see there was this book at this bookstore that I bought and-"  
"You were jumped? By who? When? Where? Are you hurt?" He babbled and dragged a hand through his matted hair violently.  
"I don't know. They wore black clothes and there were three of them. I was coming home and they just came out of no where. I'm alittle battered, but my special guest helped me out a bit. Anyway, the book. They were after the book." Katara said with her eyes shut. She tried to remember where she put it, but couldn't remember. There was a flash and she remembered that she had dropped it during the scuffle and she kicked it into nearby brush. Katara opened her eyes and massaged her throbbing temples as Zuko paced and ranted in front of her.  
"-been hurt. I would have never known what had happened. Are you even listening to a word I say Katara?" He thundered and closed the space between them. He gripped her arms and lifted her up to his eye level. Katara clenched her teeth and forced her eyes, now the color of cold steel, to meet the firey depths of his own. Zuko looked down at the dark purple bruise that had developed on her throat and his eyes softened. He gently set her two feet back down on the floor and ran his fingers across her eggplant purple collarbone. Katara felt herself flinch as his hot fingers feathered over the ugly bruise that the stranger had marked on her.  
"Where are they?" Zuko growled, but still held his fingers to her throbbing throat.  
"The last time I saw them, they were laying in a pile by the bridge wall." Katara replied just as Zuko stroded to the door. She caught his hand quickly and tried to pull him back.  
"Zuko, please don't go. I'm here now and that's all that matters. Now just kiss me you damned fool." Katara pleaded and looked up at him with her baby blues. Zuko could do nothing, but groan in rage and pick her up in his arms and kiss her hard. Katara could feel the back of the wardrobe pressing into her back harshly, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the man that now held her captive in his arms. She wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist as he lengthened the hot searing kiss into a blood boiling flame. She scrapped her nails along the matierial on his back until her fists clenched it and tore it to shreds. She needed his skin on hers. Flesh to flesh.  
Zuko pulled away only moments to untie her robe and let it fall to the floor with the long strips of his shirt. He latched his mouth back to hers and carried her to the bed where the soft blankets where plush on her back. Zuko then looked at her with love and admiration in his eyes as his lips kissed the bruises that made patterens along her ribcage and sides. His lips were soft and pilant to the touch and Katara felt a warm loving sensation sweep over her. She gathered him in her arms and together they shared passionate kisses, sighs, and finally a release that sent both of them spiraling over the edge into sweet, sweet bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Katara rolled over in her usual routine to clasp at the cooler pillow to bury her face in, but instead she hit a face very hard with her elbow.  
"OWWW!" There was a shout and a flury of sheets as a dull thud sounded on the floor beside her bed. Katara crawled over to the edge and peered down at a naked Zuko who rubbed his red nose. She giggled as her hair fell down over her shoulders to tickle Zuko's nose. He sneezed.  
"Are we going to make this a usual thing? Cause if so, I'll remember to tie your hands to the bed post." He grumbled and climbed up to stand before Katara. She squealed in delight even though her head throbbed from the night before, but she wouldn't let that get in the way of her and Zuko time.  
"I'm glad you finally decided to stay until morning." Katara replied and wrapped the cool blue sheet around her naked form. Zuko smiled and kissed her nose sweetly.  
"After all, you are the girl I'm gonna marry. I've got to practice." He said and then dove ontop of Katara and kissed her lovingly. They didn't hear Teng Su's usual quick knock before she entered.  
"Ahhh!" She screamed and Zuko dropped again to the floor beside the bed as Katara shoved him off and pushed a sheet to the floor. She looked up to smile devishly at the servant who now was bright red and inching towards the door which was open ajar.  
"I will come back... at a more apropriate time, Master Katara." She bowed and Zuko stood with the sheet securley wrapped around his waist and his hair sticking up in soft tufts.  
"Fire Lord." Teng Su curtsied to Zuko and tried to suppress her giggle before taking her leave and shutting the door behind her. Zuko laughed loudly and fell onto the bed in a heap of chuckles.  
"That was quite embarrassing. She comes this early in the morning? I'll have to tell her to come later." Zuko said and stroked Katara's bare arm, raising goosebumps upon her skin.  
"She means well. I don't mind." Katara said and tackled Zuko so that she lay ontop of his warm chest. He smiled kindly and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes before kissing her softly.  
"So what are you doing today?" He asked as he ran a finger along her jawline absently.  
"I have to go back down to the bridge and get that book if it's still there. Aang will want to see it and-" Zuko put his hand over her mouth which muffled her explanation and made her eyes narrow.  
"You can go, only if I come along. I don't need you getting hurt again." He said generously and Katara could do nothing, but take it. She stood up from the bed in a hurry as Zuko lay and watched her dress. She laughed and threw his pants at him as she cinched her black belt at the waist of her blue dress.  
"Better get dressed, Your Majesty. We're gonna be late for breakfast." She said and pounced onto him, laughing.

After another hour trying to get dressed then getting breakfast, Katara was walking briskly down the path to the palace gates with Zuko struggling to keep up with her pace. She was on a mission. A mission that could possibly tell her what was controling her. Zuko jogged up to her side and grabbed her hand.  
"Slow down, it's not going anywhere." He crooned and stroked her hand. Katara sent him a small smile then turned her attention back to the gates that were now opening for them. Zuko sent the guards a wave and then hurridley followed Katara. She was a few feet from the brush when she sprinted to it. Her hands were jagged and poked as she dug through the thorns to retrieve the book. She almost thought that they had gotten it after all, but just about when she was gonna give up, her fingers met soft leather. Katara pulled it out gently and inspected the cover for any damages. None. Katara thanked the gods and leafed through the whole pages, looking for any that had been torn or ripped out. None. She smiled and patted the cover gently as Zuko met her gaze.  
"Is that it?"  
"Yes. Not a scratch. Now I just need to give this to Aang so I can see what he thinks." She replied and turned towards the palace.  
"Or we could go to a tea shop and have some tea. We haven't done that in forever." Zuko said as he reached for her hand.  
"I would Zuko, but I really need to get this to Aang. Why don't you go visit your Uncle. He seems quite lonely." Katara said and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before sprinting back up the path to the palace.

"Aang! I've got something for you!" Katara shouted as she ran through the library to the table the airbender had been sitting at for the past week. Books towered over him as he read with bleary eyes. They were bloodshot from lack of sleep and he had dark shadows under his eyes. His eyes brightened slightly at the sight of her and he stood to take the book from her hands. Instantly he became animated, flipping through the pages hurridley as if looking for something. Atlast he looked up to meet Katara's eyes.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"A bookshop in the city. Is it significant?" She asked anxiously.  
"This is the key to all spell existance! I remember this book from when the monks taught me about spell work. I never had a knack for it and haven't used a spell in 100 years." Aang replied and a puzzled look crossed over his face.  
"What's wrong?" She asked impatiently.  
"I just remember that there was more. It's missing a couple more pages." He said and then turned to another book and leafed through the pages.  
"Ah, here it is. There are three spells missing. It says here that there should be the spell for immortality, a spell for hosting spirits in living life forms, and one for frying muskrats." He replied. Katara gasped as she remembered Iroh's theory back at the tea shop.  
"Aang! That's it!" She shrieked.  
"Frying muskrat?" Aang asked questionably.  
"No! Someone planted a spirit in my body. That means some one is using me to get to something else."


	8. Chapter 8

Aang felt his eyes widen in thought.  
"I can't believe I haven't thought of this before! They could be using you to get to Zuko-"  
"Or you. I mean who dosen't want a piece of the all mighty Avatar?" Katara stated and felt her insides quiver. There was a spirit inside of her, and she had to find out why and how to get it out.  
"So how do we know for sure? I mean it could just be a mistake or a trick?"  
"The only way we could figure this out for sure is to go to the ancient Water Temple up North. That's the only shot we have to getting that thing out before it does some serious damage to you or one of us." Aang said as he shut the book loudly and gave Katara back the book of spells.  
"When can we leave?" Katara asked as she followed Aang out the door.  
"As soon as I make the arrangements and get some supplies together. Go pack." He ordered and marched down the hall to map room. She didn't wait to be told twice as she raced back to her room to throw a bag together. Katara slammed the door open to see Toph sitting on her bed picking at her feet.  
"Hey Sugarqueen, whats the rush?" I could hear you running all the way here." She said with a smile. Katara couldn't help,but laugh as she reached up to get her blue pack she hadn't used since the war, a year ago. She opened her wardrobe and threw in dresses, tunics, leggins, socks, seal skin trousers, her fur mittens and the white parka Gran Gran had made for her. She tucked in a few personal items like a comb, toothbrush, beads, hair clips, ribbons to tie up her hair, the spell book and other neccessary things. She zipped up the pack and slid it under the bed so no one would get suspicious. Toph raised one eye brow.  
"Why are you packing a bag?"  
"No reason."  
"You are going to the ancient Water Temple, aren't you?" She asked pesteringly. Katara could do nothing, but groan in disappointment.  
"I thought so." Toph replied and slunk out of the room without another word. She just stared after the earthbender shaking her head in confusion.

Later, Katara met Aang in the stables.  
"Well? Are we going?" She asked anxiously as Aang brushed out Appa's white fur.  
"As soon as we can get Appa ready. I told Sokka and he wants to go.." Aang said cautiously.  
"Why would you tell him!" Katara raged. The last thing she wanted was her brother around, snooping and whining that he was hungry.  
"Katara, calm down. You need to learn to control your anger. That's what awakens the spirit inside of you. As long as you control your temper then it won't control you as much. Besides, Sokka could be in handy. If we need to distract a sea walrus, we can send him out with a stick of meat." Aang said and then laughed. Katara closed her eyes and calmed her rising temper until she was calmed and soothed.  
"Well Toph knows too so she is bound to want to come." She said and Aang dropped his brush with a clatter.  
"It's too dangerous for her!"  
"Control your anger Aang. Toph can handle herself." Katara said with a satisfied smile while Aang frowned.  
"Fine, but I'm not protecting anybody's back except well maybe yours since you will be busy with your inner battle and all." He said as Appa moaned in satisfaction. They led the large flying bison out of the Fire Nation's stable and into the front path of the palace. Katara went get her bag that was stowed under her bed and returned to the front of the Fire palace in minutes to see Sokka clambering onto Appa and Toph tossing up bags to Aang who was securing them to the saddle. Katara felt a small smile etch across her lips as she watched the scene as if it was like yesterday when they were all going their seperate ways to save the world.  
"Katara, come on!" Sokka yelled and Toph reached out to take her bag. Once all the bags were tied to the flying bison's saddle, Aang was helping Katara onto the bison when another bag was flung upon Appa's back. Toph and Sokka looked down to see Zuko scaling the Appa's side and finally joining the group on the air saddle. Katara shot a look at Aang and he shrugged innocently.  
"I guess I forgot to mention that Zuko was coming." He said as he grabbed the reins.  
"Who is gonna run the nation while you're gone?" Katara asked as he sat down beside her against the pile of soft blankets.  
"Uncle volunteered to do it while I'm gone. I wasn't going to let you go off without me." He said and slung his arm over her shoulder casually. Katara smiled and caught Sokka's eyeroll.  
"Great! Now that the Fire Lord is aboard, let's go! We got to make it to Kyoshi Island by nightfall." He said and leaned back for the ride.  
"Sokka insisted that we go pick up Suki for the trip. Frankly, I'm just doing it so it will get him to shut up." Aang yelled back at them  
"Yip-Yip!" The Avatara shouted and Appa took off up into the air as the familiar weightlessness feeling took over Katara's stomach. She looked around and saw Toph's head hanging out of the saddle and Sokka clenching his stomach.  
"I thought I had gotten used to this flying stuff, but I guess not." He said and disgarded his breakfast over the side of the bison. Katara felt her stomach pitch and roll as her face greened and she followed suit with Sokka and not long did Zuko's face turn even more paler and he joined Toph on her side. Katara could hear Aang chuckle as he reined the bison while she hung her head over the side of Appa.  
"Always eat a light breakfast!" He shouted to them and they groaned in unison.  
It was going to be a long trip.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kyoshi Island!" Aang yelled excitedly. Katara lifted her head off of Zuko's belly that she was using as a pillow, and peered down below. Appa was closing in on the small island that was famous for their tactical female warriors. This was a place where girls ruled and boys really did drool, Katara thought smugly as Toph yelled at Aang to go faster.  
"I want on the ground now!"  
"Geesh, Toph! Calm down." He said and Appa finally met the sandy beach. Toph grumbled and quickly got off the bison to the soft ground below.  
"It's ground, that's all that matters." Toph said as Katara raised an eyebrow. She looked over to see Sokka sound asleep within the pile of bags and packs of clothes and food. His snoring was loud and obnoxious and it always made Katara wonder why Suki loved her brother. Zuko hopped down from the bison following Toph while Aang found some wheat grass for Appa to eat after their long day. Katara pulled Sokka's foot and shook him awake.  
"Whah? Appa ate momo.." He said sleepily and rubbed at his eyes before stretching.  
"We're here." She replied and Sokka broke into a silly grin.  
"Suki?" He asked as his head swiveled around on his ostriach neck.  
"We will see her soon." Katara said and Sokka stood.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The gaang approached the small village lugging their luggage as people stared in awe. There were whispers and murmmers as the passed.  
"Isn't that the last waterbender of the Southern water tribe?"  
"The blind earthbender!"  
"Oh, it's the Fire Lord. See his scar?"  
"Can it be? The avatar?" Everyone ignored the whispers, well everyone except for Sokka.  
"Don't be frightened my good Kyoshi people! The Great Warrior has come to claim his love!" He yelled and unsheathed his boomarang. Every one of the village people looked upon him with stupid expressions that made Katara giggle and Aang shake his head. Sokka just looked around them and slowly lowered the arm that pumped the air with his fist. His face turned bright red as he put away his weapon and trudged on.  
"Sokka!" There was a girl that shrieked. Ahead of them, Suki ran to meet them in her usual Kyoshi attire. A loving smile spread across her face.  
"SUKI!" Sokka squealed and took off up the dirt path to catch Suki in his arms. They kissed noisly right in from of them all.  
"Ew. That must be the worst thing I've ever heard." Toph said disgusted.  
"Try sleeping in the tent beside them before the comet." Aang said and a shiver rolled down his spine.  
"Never again." He said and tugged on Appa's reins. Katara made a sickening face as they walked to meet Sokka and Suki's love fest.  
"Katara!" Suki said and threw her arms around her in delight. Each of the members took a turn at greeting Suki enthusiastcally. After all, she was part of the family.  
"It's so good to see you guys! Just like old times!" Suki replied and they gathered in a group hug. Even Zuko joined in grudgingly. After the heartfelt reunion, Suki lead them to the Kyoshi warrior house with Sokka in tow.

The gaang all went to their seperate rooms to freshen up before the Kyoshi feast they had put together for the heros. Katara was changing into her blue skirt and white midriff top when a knock interrupted her.  
"Who is it?"  
"Suki." She replied and opened the door just as Katara was pulling the drawstrings tight to her skirt that flowed down to her knees. Suki raised an eye brow, but said nothing as she sat on the bed.  
"I have to ask you a favor, Katara."  
"Anything." Katara said as she laced up her boots once again.  
"Well, I want to know what you would think if later, after all this done, if me and Sokka got married." She said and Katara wasn't really suprised. She knew this was going to happen and she was happy.  
"I would love for you to be my sister, Suki. After all, I already think of you as my sister. We've been through alot, our little family. So have you and Sokka. If you are asking me for my blessing then yes I consent." Katara stated and Suki smiled warmly.  
"You have no idea how grateful I am to you for saying that." She said and hugged her tight before getting up to take her leave. Before shutting the door behind her, Suki turned back.  
"Thank you, sister." She said lowly and Katara felt her heart grow alittle bigger as Suki shut the door quietly behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Later, Katara met the rest of the gaang at the top of the staircase that lead down to the formal ballroom. Toph stomped down the hall towards them in a green gauzey dress that apparently Suki pulled on her.  
"I look like an idiot." She grumbled. She turned to shake her fist as Sokka who was admiring himself in a golden crusted mirror.  
"This close. I was this close to giving your girlfriend a nose job." Sokka narrowed his eyes.  
"She would have kick your butt anyway, Toph. You and I both know it." He said bravely. The blind girl stepped forward and Sokka cringed with his arms in front of his face.  
"Not the face!" He yelled,but it was cut off by a loud 'Ooof' as Toph nailed him in the lower stomach. He doubled over, craddling his stomach. Toph just laughed and walked down the stairs.  
"You said not in the face."

Downstairs, the party was in full swing. Couples crowded the dancefloor and people scarffed down the generous helpings of food at the buffet (Sokka). Katara walked around, admiring all the decorations when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a boy about Sokka's age.  
"Hello, Master Katara? My name is Teiji. Would you pleasure me in a dance?" The boy who was named Teiji asked. He had brown hair identical to her own that was buzzed short. His emerald eyes shone in the lantern light. Katara smiled warmly in welcome and placed her hand in his.  
"Of course." She replied and Teiji lead her to the dance floor in a flourish. The music changed to a slow waltz as Teiji place his left hand on Katara's waist and held his hand out for her to take. She lightly rested her left hand on his shoulder while her other clasped in his. His eyes lit in humor as they began to whirl around the waxed wooden floors. Katara felt her laughter echo through the large room. Heads turned and clapping followed as Teiji twirled her slowly. Her skirt swished at her legs and the thick mass of hair she had decided to let down was weightless on her shoulders. Katara looked up and Teiji met her with a smile that matched her own. Together they soared across the ballroom, past familiar faces, all smiling. The music slowly faded, Teiji and Katara bowed before exiting the floor. Sweat had beaded on Katara's forehead as she headed for the crystal bowl full of punch. She carefully spooned herself some and turned to collide into Teiji.  
"Oops! Sorry, I'm quite a clutz." He replied while getting a cup of punch. Katara gulped it down as she eyed him thoughtfully. Then it clicked and she nearly choked on her juice.  
"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Katara batted away his concerning hands.  
"No, I mean I'm fine. You. You are Teiji. As in Teiji's bookstore in the Fire Nation's Capital City?"  
"Yes, have you been there?" He asked curiously.  
"I was just there the other day. I found this book and I bought it. I was wondering what you could tell me about it." Katara mentioned.  
"What is the title?"  
"That's the thing. It dosen't have a title. The cover is just plain blue leather and inside are these spells that are from along time ago. The Avatar seems to remember studying the exact same book when he was with the monks." Katara explained.  
"I don't seem to remember that book. I'm sure if you show me I will remember-" Teiji was intereupted by Zuko who pulled Katara close and kissed her enthusiastically. Katara could taste the tartness of wine on his lips.  
"Hello my love! You look beautiful tonight, if I do say so myself." He slurred and looked at Teiji with bleary eyes.  
"Uh, Teiji, this is my fiance Zuko. Zuko this is Teiji." Katara introduced them nervously and searched the crowd behind them for someone to help. She had no luck.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Fire Lord." Teiji replied and bowed. Zuko looked at the space above his head.  
"Nice to meet you!" Zuko thrusted out his hand to Teiji. He looked at Katara with a peculiar expression before shaking Zuko's hand.  
"Me and Teiji were just talking about that book I told you about." Katara baited.  
"Ah! The silly spell book you have been blabbering about! I remember." Zuko said. Katara took a sharp intake of breath.  
"It's quite magnificent sounding. I look forward to seeing it, now if you will excuse me.." Teiji replied before molding into the crowd. She looked after him for a moment then turned her narrowed eyes on Zuko.  
"OW!" He shouted as Katara grabbed his ear and towed him over to where she had last seen Aang.  
"Aang! Please enlighten me. How did Zuko get this drunk?"  
"Uhhhh.. I would go ask Sokka." The Airbender replied. There was terror in his eyes as he darted into the crowd also. Once again, Katara took Zuko's ear and went to find Sokka. She found him sitting at a table with a plate full of food, sitting beside Suki. Once Suki saw Katara and Zuko, she excused herself quickly and lit out. Toph strolled by on the arm of a young earthbender and she chuckled.  
"Sokka, you have some explaining to do!"  
"Oh crap. Uhh I have to go.." Sokka said before standing up. Katara caught the back of his shirt and yanked him back.  
"No. You're not going anywhere." She said and shoved a barely concious Zuko onto Sokka.  
"Since you guys have grown closer, it's only fair for you to hold his hair back in the morning." Katara said icily and marched away to find Suki.  
"Ew. Come on man, looks like we're both in the doghouse tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

After the party ended, each one of the gaang memebers drug their feet up the stairs to their rooms. Everyone except for Zuko who was already in bed. Sokka had lugged him up an hour earlier when he passed out. Served him right, Katara thought as she shut her door soundlessly behind her. The big bed called to her in her mind, but she ignored it and went straight for her carryon bag. After digging, she held up what she was looking for. The spell book. Katara sat on the bed and flipped curiously through the pages before finding an interesting spell. She quickly read the description and smiled.  
"Dejar el la rata correr!" Katara shouted and looked around her. Nothing happened. She couldn't help, but hang her head low and throw the book on the nearby table. She then tugged back the covers and clambered into the bed. Minutes after, Katara found herself drifting into a deep sleep.

Katara's eyes flew open to see the sun rising faintly in the east. The golden light seeped through the curtains and shone on Zuko's still figure that slept only inches from her own. He had snuke over hours before to be with her. She smiled sleepily and began to let herself fade back into unconciousness when a loud squawk mad her jolt. Katara bolted upright and looked towards the door. There was silence until a crash echoed. She grabbed her rob and flung open the door into the hallway. There, she almost collided with Toph and Sokka.  
"What was that?" Sokka asked bare chested.  
"I don't know. It sounded as if it was coming from Twinkletoes' room." Toph said and marched down the hall with determenation. Katara glanced at her brother and shrugged. They followed suit behind the blind bender. Toph blew apart Aang's door to find the Avatar standing on the bed with fear in his eyes.  
"Aang? Are you alright?" Katara asked as she hurried into the room, but he stopped her.  
"Don't come any further! They will come after you!" He said crazily and Sokka stepped into the middle of the room.  
"Did the little Avatar have a bad dweam?" He teased and Aang grew red faced with anger.  
"STOP IT!" He shouted and Sokka slammed back against the doorway with the gust of wind, Aang had bended against him. Katara sent daggers at her brother than softened her gaze towards Aang. He trembled in fright.  
"Aang, tell me what's wrong." She soothed.  
"They're here. Gianormous." He whispered.  
"Who?"  
"The rats." Aang said more to himself. Sokka stood up and pointed a finger at Aang.  
"You are terrified of rats?" He laughed loudly. Sokka was interrupted by a loud patter of claws and three large rats appeared from underneath the bed. There was a flurry of movements and loud screams. Toph lept ontop of a wooden nightstand nearby while Katara dove into the small closet and shut the door. Aang squealed from his bed and Sokka's high pitch scream was heard above it all. There was silence as the three very large rats stared at the benders. A minute after the screams, Zuko busted through the doorway.  
"What the hell is going on here? I'm trying to sleep! Where's Katara?" He thundered and his golden eyes landed on the trio of brown mounds in the center of the room.  
"Rats? Your scared of rats?" He replied and flame errupted from his fingertips. A sly smirk spread across his lips as he aimed. And fired.


	12. Chapter 12

"Thanks Zuko." Aang thanked the Prince for the fifth time that day. Zuko just courtly nodded and continued his bending practice on Toph. Sokka sat on a rock and munched on one of the fried rats. Katara gagged just thinking about the rotten smell of its flesh as it burned.  
"Katara?" Aang asked and brought her attention back to him. He had asked her to just go over some basic water excersises that he thought would help sooth the spirit inside of her. She smiled faintly at him and nodded.  
"I'm fine, just lost in thought." She replied and bended a stream of water through her fingers. Katara longed to launch a tidal wave on Aang to wash away his defenses, but that had been forbidden by him and Zuko. But Katara had a plan already running through her mind. Katara was too lost in thought to realize the stream of water that she had playing with, suddenly splashed at her feet. All movement stopped as everyone's eyes never left the waterbender. After a minute of silence, Zuko stroded over to her side quickly and gripped her shoulders.  
"Katara, breath." He ordered. Katara narrowed her eyes, and pressed her mouth into a thin hard line. She shoved him back two feet into the grass. He looked up bewildered and slightly amused.  
"I'm tired of being treated like I could explode at any minute! I'm fine and you guys make me feel like.. Like I'm a freak of nature! Do me a favor and just back off!" She shouted and quickly spun on her heel. She stormed past Sokka who laughed at her performance.  
"Someone's alittle bitc-" Before he could finish, ice cold water was hurled at him. Katara didn't glance back as she stormed past the servants and spectators and up to her room.  
Katara sat on her bed softly and stared at the locked door blankly. No pounding or rock blasts made it budge, it stayed silent. She laid on her sighed and closed her eyes. An awkward peace fell over her as she tried to center her thoughts. Then her eyes snapped open to land on the spell book. It had been the book to cause the rats in her room and the earthquake at Teiji's bookshop. It was because of the spellbook that the spirit was trapped inside of her, so there must be a spell to get it out.  
She sat up and reached for the book. Leafing through the pages didn't help as every spell had no relation to the spirit or a possesion. Katara threw the book away in disgust. A faint yellow light shone through her balcony door. She made her way slowly over to the door and looked out into the courtyard. There her small family sat in a circle around a large bonfire that Zuko was bound to have started. A small crowd from the village had gathered and Aang was being reconnected with his fan girls. Toph was joking with Suki and some other girls while Sokka raided the picnic baskets that were brought. A villager that was about two years older than her, was flirting with Zuko and he didn't even object to it. She slide a finger into his hair and batted her eyelashes. Katara could hear his booming laughter at something the girl had said.  
Katara felt her nails bite into the wooden railing as she watched the scene before her. Here her friends were happy and had no worry in the world. Katara's problem was just another burden on their shoulders that none of them deserved. It was her problem and up to her to figure it out. She stared out at the open sky darkening quickly. She would only have alittle bit of time left before someone came up to check on her. Just enough time to follow through with what her heart was telling her to do. Katara whirled and grabbed her carpet bag. She filled it with two sets of leggins, tunics, a parka, her mittens, and whale skin cloak. Grabbing the spell book and her waterflask, Katara snuke out into the hallway and down the stairs to the front of the building. She could hear the laughter of the ones she loved and held dear to her heart. It was the best thing to do, Katara reassured herself as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
She hopped up on Appa and ordered him up into the air. The crackling bonfire's light faded as she and Appa flew off into the diming night. It was time to stand up and give everything she had to save herself. But in the back corner of her mind, a little thought was always shouting to her attention. What would happen if it wasn't enough to save her life?


End file.
